Heretofore, the only aid for golfers, who have difficulty bending their lower extremities to deposit or retrieve objects on or near the ground, has been the use of a suction cup installed on the end of a putter grip. These are primarily used, however, for retrieving the ball from the bottom of a cup or hole on the greens. Obviously, the suction cup is not readily adaptable for use in the many other similar maneuvers necessary during a round of golf, such as marking the ball on the green and teeing it up on the teeing area. Even when used as intended, the suction cup may cause more problems than it solves. In use, the suction cup is pressed downwardly against the ball in the bottom of the cup. Frequently, this is achieved only with some difficulty because of the inability to properly align the putter shaft with the ball for complete seating of the suction cup in proper grasping conforming relation to the surface of the ball. In attempting such engagement, the putter shaft frequently comes in contact with the upper edge or rim of the hole above the cup. Such contact causes the rim to be slightly raised or otherwise damaged, to the great consternation of subsequent golfers whose putts are sometimes missed by deflection of the balls away from the hole by such deformed lip. As a result, there has been some movement to outlaw such suction cups from play on some golf courses.
The greater problem for the partially infirmed golfer occurs on the teeing area of the course. Normally, the ball and tee are held together in the golfer's hand with two fingers disposed on opposite sides of the tee holding it against the ball. The tee and ball are then installed together on the teeing area by the golfer bending over to exert a downward force upon the top of the ball, which is translated through the tee for penetration into the ground. After striking the ball from the tee, the latter is usually retrieved from the ground for use at the next teeing area. These movements require some flexibility in the legs and hips which are just impossible for some golfers who otherwise are able to play, compete, and enjoy the game of golf. It is therefore recognized that an improved device for simultaneously grasping a golf ball and tee in proper interrelationship for installation on a teeing area without requiring any bending movement by the golfer is highly desirable. It is further desirable that the device also be adaptable for use in the multitude of similar situations on the course involving individual manipulation of the ball, tee, ball markers and any other accessory employed during a round of golf. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming the problems as set forth above.